1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assistance system for a motor vehicle and to a method for assisting a driver of a motor vehicle, the driver being warned if the driving behavior deviates from a setpoint behavior.
2. Description of Related Art
Scientific studies assume that between ten and twenty percent of all serious traffic accidents are attributable to fatigue or inattention of vehicle drivers. To avoid accidents, increased use is made of assistance systems, with whose aid the state of a driver or a deviation from a setpoint behavior is able to be detected. Such systems are currently found mainly in motor vehicles in the upper price range.
Current systems for driver-state detection are frequently based on camera systems that record the face of the driver in the vehicle and detect the eyelid movement. This makes it possible to determine whether the driver nods off, which is referred to as microsleep, so that the driver can be warned in a timely manner.
Furthermore, assistance systems are known in which a front camera optically records the environment in front of a motor vehicle and determines the position of the motor vehicle in the traffic lane with the aid of road lane markings. Such systems are designed to derive the performance of the driver based on keeping in lane, and to generate a fatigue warning on this basis. However, it is disadvantageous that the use of such a system featuring a camera in the front is relatively cost-intensive, and as a result is currently restricted to vehicles in the upper price range.